Unexpected love
by AmeliaFuckingJones
Summary: This is a Twist to Twilight Edward is with the volturi and cheats on Bella with Jane after she joined it with him and killed the pack so alice sends Jasper comes to comfort her will something more happen between them. Edward/Jane and Jasper/Bella
1. The Start of it all

**NA: ok this idea goes to my friend Daneila she made up a lot of the plot and ideas**

I was walking around the Cullen's house when I heard some whispering in Carlisle's office. I

moved closer because I didn't want to be caught with my ear on the door. I heard Edward and

Carlisle's voices, "Edward how could you do this to us… to her. You know she would never join

them" that was obviously Carlisle. Edward hissed back, "Of course she will she'd do anything

for me." I nodded slightly of course I would they stopped hissing at each other I heard very light

footsteps and started backing up when I got to the stairs I ran up. But of course it was useless

Edward was in the room before I could get close to it. I ran in and crashed into his solid chest he

grabbed me by the top of my arms and smirked down at me. I smiled up at him a little and he

whispered in my ear, "how much of our conversation did you hear love?" I shuddered a little and

blushed and said, "Only the end" He growled and then smiled at me, "Love how much do you

love me." I looked up at him and said, "Why?" He kissed me then kissed my cheek, "Well

because I want to tell you something but I need all your trust so I can tell you." I nodded and

said, "I love you more than anything and trust you with everything I have" He smirked and said,

"Well love I'm in the Volturi" I stared at him shocked he caressed my cheek. I looked up at him

then pulled away a little and said, "Why didn't you tell me sooner!" He frowned slightly and

said, "I need to wait for the right moment sweetie" He grabbed both my hands and brought them

to his lips and kissed each one of my finger tips. I sighed and started relaxing he smiled and said,

"Bella I want you to join the Volturi" I looked at him and nodded slightly he smiled lovingly and

hugged me to his chest "That's wonderful I would hate to leave without you love! But we have

to leave soon we need to get your things ready." I nodded he then grabbed me bridal style and

opened a window and leaped out of it with me in his arms. He raced through the forest then

slowed slightly when we neared my house. He ran and then jumped through my opened window

then set me down on the bed. He put his hands on his knees and leaned forward and said, "Ok

love you get your under wear and your personal items I'll pack the clothes you'll need" I nodded

then stood up and walked to the drawer that had my underwear. I pulled it all out and grabbed

my duffle bag from under the bed. I folded them then put them in it I looked down and a lot of

my clothes were already inside. I rolled my eyes and put them in it then stood up and walked to

the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush, hairbrush, shampoo, conditioner, and my deodorant. I

walked back to my room and put them in my bag and zipped it up. Two white hand flashed in

front of me and grabbed the bag I looked up and he smiled down at me. He flung the duffle bag

onto his back and then picked me up and jumped through the window. He ran to his house then

unlocked the Volvo and opened the passenger seat and put me in it then closed the door. He got

in then started the car up. I looked up at his house and only for a second I saw Jasper in the

window glaring menacingly at the car but then he disappeared. Edward sped out and started

heading toward the airport. We got there in a short amount of time and we got out and Edward

carried the bags. We went through the oh so boring process of getting on the plane and finally we

got to our seats. We sat in first class seats and waited they played the movie "Romeo and Juliet"

I watched the whole time. A while after the movie ended we landed Edward got the very little

luggage we had then he put on a black robe then he handed one to me. I put it on he grabbed my

hand and lead us outside and I saw three figures in black. Edward lead us toward them the

shortest one said, "Hello Edward!" then stared at me and said, "Bella" I nodded then I

recognized that it was Jane's voice . I still couldn't understand how Edward was in the Volturi

especially since what happened back last time we saw them. I wasn't so sure about staying with

them but Edward was going to so I would to. Soon we followed them to the car and got into the

backseat. We drove for I think about ten minutes then we stopped at the guard gate and got by

very easily. We stopped in front of the clock tower and we got out of the car and walked to the

doors and stepped in. We didn't go through the way we went through last time this one was

brighter and took less time. We got to the door where the throne room was we walked through

and I heard Aro's voice say, "Edward and Bella it's so good to see you again!" I looked up and

saw him then he said, "Aw Jane, Felix, and Demetri welcome back" Caius started growling when

I looked at him and said, "Why is she still human!" Aro laughed and said, "Because she is

joining us brother but we need her to do something's as a human." Edward smiled when he said

that and Caius said, "and what exactly is that?" Aro smiled and said,

"We need her to kill the wolves"


	2. The Begining of the Mission

I stared wide-eyed at Aro he couldn't mean killing the pack back home. I could never do that I'm

just a human they could kill me the instant they find out. Edward felt my fear and started rubbing

soothing circles onto my back and said, "Don't worry love the plan we have in store will make

sure that you will not be harmed." I nodded and then looked at Aro and said, "What's the plan?"

Aro smiled and said, "Edward told us how fond one of the pack member is of you and we are

going to use that to our advantage" I nodded and he continued speaking, "We want you to go

back to your home and pretend to return thr feelings for him that way when all of them have

their guard down when around you, you'll be able to make the kill more easy." I nodded that

sounded like a sane enough plan to work Edward smiled and said, "Thank you Bella those

mongrels were getting rather bothersome for us" I smiled and looked into his golden eyes I just

had to remember this was for Edward so I would do it to the fullest extent. Aro smiled brightly

then said, "Wonderful you will start in a few days but first you need to get settled in little one."

Edward smiled and grabbed my hand and led us to a room he opened the door and led me in then

said, "This will be our room love" I walked inside and looked around the room had dark violet

wall and there was a large bed with red covers and a dozen black and violet pillows on it. I sat on

the bed and Edward said, "I'll put your stuff away for you love after you rest from the trip we'll

go into town so we can buy some new clothes" I nodded and laid down and close my eyes I think

I fell asleep because Edward was shacking me and saying, "Bella, Love wake up" I opened my

eyes and saw Edward on top of me smiling I blushed and smiled at him. He wrapped his arm

around my waist and made me sit up and then walked over to a drawer I never noticed before

and grabbed my hairbrush. He walked back to the bed and sat behind me and started brushing my

hair softly. I smiled and closed my eyes enjoying the feeling of the brush in his hand. He stopped

after a while then stood up and went to the closet and grabbed a red tank top that he had brought

with us and some black jeans and black flats. He said, "I'll be outside the door while you

change" I nodded and he left so I changed into the clothes he gave me after I finished I walked

outside Edward was there he smiled at me he already had his robe on he grabbed my hand and

led us out. Once we were outside we went to the stores we were walking since it wasn't too

warm outside but it was sunny we went to a nice looking store and started picking out some

clothes. I picked out some blue tank tops and holsters since it was Edward's favorite color on me

and some jeans. What Edward picked out was completely different. Edward had chosen a bunch

of dresses one was light blue and reached only MID-THIGH and had spaghetti straps. Another

was bright red and reached just above my knee and was strapless. The last one was a cute little

sun dress that reached the top of my thigh and it was yellow and adorable. He smiled at me and

took the clothes I picked out and took them to the cash register. He quickly paid for them and

then we left the small store. For the rest of the day we went from store to store buying new

clothes for both me and him. When it started turning dark he suggested we get back to the tower.

We walked back and went through the way we did last time. Edward left the room so I could get

changed into my pajamas which were a little teddy dress that was a nice deep blue color. When I

finished I called Edward back in and he was immediately there. He picked me up and carried me

to the bed and tucked me into the covers then laid down next to me. He wrapped his arms around

me and I cuddled into them we stayed like that for a while and then he said, "The day after

tomorrow your going back so we can start the plan." I nodded the said, "Where does Charlie

think I am" He smiled and said, "He thinks you're at a sleepover with Alice." I sighed of course

Charlie would believe that he'd believe I was safe anywhere that Alice was. I started falling

asleep after about an hour of talking when I did I faintly heard the door open but I refused to

wake up to find out who it was. I heard voices in the background I think it was Aro and he said,

"Tomorrow we have to teach her how to kill that way she can get the mission over with faster" I

felt something move on the top of my head. Whatever moved Aro replied, "Wonderful! Wake

her up early so she will get all the information in" Then all the noise stopped that night I dreamt

that some girl was killing Jacob and the rest of the pack. I screamed for her to stop but when she

turned around the girl was me. I woke up to Edward shaking me gently I groaned but sat up and

rubbed my eyes he chuckled quietly and kissed me. I smiled and kissed back when I did he

pushed me gently back onto the bed and got on top of me. I blushed Edward was never like this

so why now I felt him smirk then he pulled back. He smiled down at me and said, "let's get you

dressed Bella" I blushed more when he went to a drawer and pulled at a matching blue bra and

panty set. He then went to the closet and pulled out the blue dress he bought me and some black

tights and black flats. He put them on the bed and then did the completely un expected. He

grabbed the bottom of my pajamas and pulled it off of my body. I blushed wildly since I wasn't

wearing a bra and covered myself he laughed lightly then pried my arms off of my chest. He

grabbed the bra then went behind me and put it on for me with ease he then pulled off my pants

and panties then pulled on the new ones. He then told me, "go to the bathroom and wash up ok" I

nodded a little and got up and went to the bathroom. After I finished washing up I went back to

the room and sat on the bed he then grabbed the dress and pulled it over my head and on he then

got off the bed and kneeled down in front of me and pulled on the tights then put the flats on me.

He smiled up at me and I blushed and said, "You didn't have to do that" he smiled and shook his

head then stood up and offered his hand to me. I gladly took it and we left the room and went to

where Aro was. When we entered Aro smiled huge and said, "Good morning young ones" I

faintly heard Jane say, "What's so good about it" Aro continued anyways, "Bella you're going to

start learning how to kill the wolves that way when the time is right you can kill them easily" I

nodded and Aro smiled brightly at me then said to Edward, "Go take her to the training area

you'll be training her along with Felix" We both nodded then left we walked to the training area

and when we entered Felix was already there. The door closed behind us and Felix smiled at us

he then said, "Bella it's time to start your training" I nodded and Edward pushed me forward a

little I moved closer and then Felix tossed me what looked like a medium sized spear. I looked it

over it was very sharp and light weight and it had small designs on the part you grab. It was a big

red dragon that looked like it was chasing a small orb of light. I looked up at Felix and he

smirked at me and said, "Bella you will be having that sword with you at all times even when

you leave Volttera, Understood." I nodded quickly he nodded at me and then went to the wall

nearby and got a sword of his own. It was larger than mine and had a different design on it he

then said, "Get into a fighting stance" I spread my legs like Charlie showed me if I was ever

surrounded and held the sword up and held it with a hard grip. I didn't see it but Felix then

attacked me my reflexes kicked in and I lifted my arm to the right and I heard the sound of

swords clashing and I swung to the left and the sound was made again. It kept going like this in

till I swung it behind me and I heard a small grunt I turned around and saw Felix on the ground

he smiled up at me and said, "Well you slashed me in the heart that should kill them" I nodded

and then two cold stone arms wrapped around my waist and lips rested below my earlobe and

Edward whispered, "Good job love you were wonderful." I looked behind my shoulder and

smiled at him and said, "Thank you" He smiled back then bent down and carried me to our room

he sat me on the bed and got my pajamas and went back to the bed. He pulled the dress over my

head and then pulled my tights down he then un hooked my bra and pulled my pajamas on. He

pulled the covers down and placed me there and pulled the covers over me. He laid down beside

me and said, "Tomorrow you'll be leaving so you have to listen to me this is the plan. I'll be with

you on the plane Jacob is going to be at your house and we are going to pretend to have a fight.

Jacob will come outside to get you and you have to pretend to like him. Earn his trust completely

and make sure he never see's your sword or he'll get suspicious about you. Understand love" I

nodded he smiled at me and then said in a nice loving voice, "Good now sleep love you have a

long day tomorrow" I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up the next morning and sat up

Edward was nowhere in sight but there was clothes at the foot of the bed. I crawled off the bed

and went to the bathroom to wash up I went back to the room and put on the clothes. I put on the

matching black lacy bra and panty set. Then I put on the tight corset style shirt that had sleeves

up to my elbows. Then I put on black tight skinny jeans with black converse the outfit was all

black but then I saw a red collar necklace that had a silver skull on it. I shrugged and put it on at

that moment Edward walked in he whistled and I blushed red. Then I saw the my duffle bag in

his hand I sighed and said, "We have to leave don't we" he nodded and he grabbed my hand and

we walked out of the clock tower. We drove out of the city and to the airport we went through

the process of getting on the plane and it took us the rest of the day to get home. We landed and

his Volvo was still in the parking lot we got in and he drove to my house. We got there and

Edward said, "Time to start the mission Bella, do you have your sword" I nodded it as tuck into

the threads in the back of the shirt and was sheathed my hair covered the part that you hold. We

got out and walked to the front door he smiled at me then it turned into a frown and he grabbed

my arm and said, "No Bella your staying with me" I tried to pull away and said, "I don't want to

anymore I'm sick of you!" I heard some movement inside the house Edward growled at me and

said, "Bella" in a dangerous voice. At that moment the door swung open in the door way stood

Jacob. He reached his arm out and grabbed me and pulled me behind him. Edward hissed and

said, "Give her to me now mutt!" Jacob shook his head and snarled at Edward and said, "No way

leech" I hid behind Jake Edward growled at me and said, "This isn't over Bella I'll be back for

you" Jake slammed the door in his face then grabbed me by the arm gently and lead me inside. I

waved at Charlie and Billy but Jake didn't stop he just took me upstairs into my room. We got in

and he sat me on the bed and sat next to me. I looked at him and he was smiling brightly at me. It

was a shame I had to kill him he then said, "What I tell ya Bells I told you you'd get sick of him"

I smiled at him and said, "Guess you were right I should have listened to you Jake" I leaned on

his shoulder. He put his arm around my waist and rubbed my hips I shivered a little he turned me

so we were facing each other. He started leaning forward and I leaned forward as well this was a

great way to gain his trust. Our lips touched lightly then he pulled me closer so our lips crashed

together. We stayed like that in till I had to pull away for air we were both panting and Jacob put

his lips to my ear and licked and sucked on my earlobe. I moaned lightly and he moved his lips

lower to my neck and started sucking on it he pulled back after a little. He smiled a nice bright

smile at me and said, "So you and the blood sucker are done" I nodded my head and rested it on

his shoulder he chuckled a little and pushed my head onto his lap and started petting my head. I

smiled and closed my eyes I think I fell asleep because I opened my eyes and I heard Charlie

yelling, "Get away from her!" and someone was shushing him and saying, "Be quiet she's

sleeping" I sat up and saw Charlie. He was red I looked at Jacob he was to but from

embarrassment and not from anger like Charlie. Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulders and

he pulled me closer to him and I leaned in to his touch. Charlie relaxed a little but was still beat

red and said, "Bella what happened to Edward." Before I could speak Jacob spoke up and said,

"She and him and a big fight and she dumped him but he still wants her" I nodded and tried not

to laugh at Jacob oh how wrong he was. Charlie nodded a little but said, "But why are you two

acting like your dating" I blushed red to keep up with my part and hide my face in Jake's

shoulder and looked at Charlie if it was possible he turned even redder. He screamed, "How

could that happen in the matter of a few minutes" I frowned a bit it wasn't as if it was real but of

course know one would know in till the end of my mission I stretched a bit but put my head back

on Jake's lap and I felt something harden and I giggled. Then I looked up at Jake and saw him

hiding in his hair and I giggled again. He was embarrassed and he was blushing and I was

gaining more and more of his trust. Charlie sighed but left the room and closed the door behind

him I looked at Jake and said, "Hey when their done watching the game can I go with you to La

Push I haven't been there in a while." I smiled and said, "Heck yeah the guys have really missed

you" I smiled at him. We talked for about an hour then Charlie came back up and said, "The

game's over and Bella you can go with them if you want to." I nodded happily and stood up and

got to my feet and Jake fallowed along as I went down stairs and out the front door . I grabbed

onto Jake's hand while walking and kept walking for one second I saw Edward in the forest in

front of us and he smiled and nodded quickly before he disappeared. Jacob helped Billy get into the car and I got into the front. Jacob got into the car and started it up and backed up the car and I saw Charlie wave from the window and I smiled and waved back. 


	3. Going along with the plan

**Okay so far into the story I have gotten one review whoever it was I thank you to the fullest **

**extent. I would very much appreciate you guys would review and give me ideas on how to **

**continue on in the story. If I do use one of your ideas I will give credit where credit is due. **

**So I do hope that you give some ideas because my family and friends have been **

**unsupportive. I don't own Twilight. **

I waved back at Charlie as Jacob drove away. So far our plan was going perfectly it had been

easy to gain Jake's trust now I needed to work on the rest of the packs which should be fairly

simple. Now was the time to see since we had just parked in front of Jacob's house. Jacob told

me to wait in the car then helped Billy out of it and Billy rolled to the house with no further help.

Jake got back into and said, "They guys are at the cliff so you wouldn't mind me taking you

there right?" I smiled and said, "Of course." He started driving the unexpectedly turned to me

and said, "Bella what is our relationship now I don't want any miscommunication." I smiled and

thought to myself if I had actually meant the kiss then we would be what I was with Edward.

"Well if you'd like we could be boyfriend and girlfriend" He smiled a blinding smile and said,

"Totally." (A/N: tell me if you'd think he'd actually say totally cause I don't think he'd would.) I

pulled his right hand away from the steering wheel and grabbed my left hand. I smiled at him

and kissed his cheek and we finally arrived. I opened the door and hopped out of the car. My

balance was getting better maybe it was because of my new found confidence. Jacob walked

toward me and grabbed my hand and led me towards where the others were. We walked until I

saw them all of the pack was there and I could see that the pack had grown. As soon as we were

in their eye range Quil and Embrey ran over to us and hugged me and said, "Leach Lover came

to visit!" I laughed a little and said, "Not anymore." They all stared at me and Jacob wrapped his

arm around my waist and laughed and said, "Why do you guys looked so shocked she finally

came to her senses." All of them but one smiled and gave me a hug and started calling me their

sister. That one person was Paul. He stayed off to the side and glared at me. I know I shouldn't

care about that, that I shouldn't be frightened but for some odd reason I was. There was no

possible way I could have shown I didn't care about Jacob I didn't slip or did I. No I was just

being paranoid as usual, I don't think Paul liked me from the start but back when I actually cared

about them he just put up with me. A lot of them did except for the ones I knew from when they

were human. Still shouldn't he at least look happy for Jacob's sake? I decided to check on it a

later time now I had to put on a face for these guys. We happily talked for a few hours until I got

a text from an unknown number and it read:

You come home now we need to discuss the information you have obtained.

~E.

I looked over at Jake who was actively talking to the guys. I poked Jake in the shoulder and

immediately got his attention. "Charlie texted me I have to go home now" I left no room for

argument he nodded and stood up with his arm still around me I went up with him we walked

against the rocky earth and reached the car. I got into the car at the same time he did and he

started up the car and drove over to my house. He parked in the driveway and smiled at me,

"Today was fun wasn't it Bells" I smiled and nodded then leaned over and kissed him. He kissed

back as soon as my lips touched his. We stayed like that for a bit then I pulled back and said,

"Good bye Jack see you tomorrow." He nodded and I opened the door and got out then closed it

and went to the front door and turned to wave and he waved back then left. I opened the door and

closed it and went into the kitchen. I found a note from Charlie saying he'd be gone till

tomorrow night. I went up to my room and instantly got pinned to the wall. The room was dark

so I couldn't see his face but from the feel of his body and his scent I knew it was Edward. I

smiled and leaned forward and kissed him he kissed back and grabbed me by the back of my

knees and wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt his tongue move across my bottom lip and I

opened my mouth and felt it invade my mouth. He carried me over to the bed our mouths still

connected and laid me on the bed. I felt him grope at my hips and the sides of my breast. I

moaned slightly he suddenly pulled back from our kiss and smirked down at me. "Yes moan for

me my sweet" he then proceeded to kiss down my neck and sucked on my pulse point. I moaned

and squirmed under him. He growled seductively and I melted under him he rubbed my sides

and kissed down to my waist and kissed the exposed flesh there. I blushed red and said, "What

brought all this on?" He lay on the bed next to me and kissed my forehead. "I have to go back to

Italy love." I frowned a bit and asked why. He said, "Because I need to inform Aro on all the

information you send us when I get back their you will video chat with me to give me it." I

nodded a little and kissed his neck. "I'll be leaving in the morning but I'll will stay with you

tonight so go get dressed for bed." I got off the bed and went to my pj drawer and brought out

one I had never worn. I had taken the tags off it and went into the bathroom to shower and

change. I took a quick shower so I wouldn't smell like dog then changed into it. It was a blue silk

dress that reached mid thigh the front was low cut so that my nipples almost showed and there

was a slit on the right side that reached my hip. I went back to my room and laid in bed next to

him. He smiled and put the blanket around me and then wrapped his arms around me. I stayed awake for a bit and then he started humming my lullaby. I fell asleep instantly and in what felt like minutes I woke up and Edward wasn't in bed. I looked to my left and saw a note from Edward. It read:

Bella-

Be a good girl while I am gone and make sure that those wolves get taken care of don't leave any of them alive. I wish you the absolute best with your mission and for you to remain UN harmed

With deepest love

-Edward

I smiled at the note and sat up in bed I had a feeling that today would go nicely and according to

plan hopefully if my hunch was right it would go the way I wanted. At that moment I heard a car

horn honk. I put on a robe but didn't tie it and went downstairs to see who it was. I opened it and

saw the person I least expected to see at this time of day.

**Well I really hoped you liked this chapter I didn't work my hardest on it though. I think I spent from 12 a.m. to 9 p.m. so not that much. Remember to review it would make me so happy to see if you guys actually like my amateur writing. Also remember if you guys post some good ideas on how to continue the story and I use them I will say your user name in an authors not that is all I have to say at the moment so goodbye to my hopefully faithful readers. **


	4. Fun day?

**Okay I made you wait long enough so I have thanks to say! Okay the person who I used **

**and was the only one to was 'Stacey c' She gave me some wonderful ideas so I hope your **

**reading this. New rule people I'm going to be sad if you don't review I kept checking to see **

**if I got anything but nothing! So at least five reviews for me to continue on to the next **

**chapter. **

Alice smiled warmly at me and I managed to smile back. She stepped inside and sat on the couch. I sat next to her and she said, "Bella I have some more information for you to make the job a lot easier." I simply nodded and she smiled, "But first let's just talk!" I smiled happily it had been a while since me and Alice just talked we always talked about plans but never about random things. We talked for a few hours in till her face became serious and she said, "Bella you need to focus on your mission you can't forget why you came back." I nodded and she continued, "Paul isn't convinced about you so you need to gain his trust I want you to hand out with him more often when you're over there with Jacob alright." Again I only nodded she smiled and stood up. "Goodbye Bella see you soon." Just like that she left before I could blink and I was left with my own thoughts Jake wouldn't be picking me up for about another hour or so. I started cleaning the house then went up stairs to get changed. I chose to where the yellow mini dress that went mid thigh with some black tights and black flats. Then I put on a black necklace and put my hair up in a high pony tail. I took my IPod and picked Sandi Thom I wish I was a punk rocker with flowers in my hair. I sang along to it and went down stairs all of the sudden the door knocked I walked over to it and opened it. It was Jake smiling like always I smiled back and he said, "Ready?" I smirked and replied, "Hell yeah!" He smiled and took my hand and closed and locked the door then led me to his car. He got in the driver's seat and I jumped into the passenger side. He started up the car but we went in the opposite direction of La Push we were heading towards Seattle. I looked at him, "Jacob where are you taking me." He smirked evilly, "you'll see!" I stared at him in mock horror, "You're going to murder me aren't you" He just laughed and kept driving after ten minutes of driving he finally stopped. We were in front of and amusement park and the guys were waiting in the front of it. We got out the car and walked hand-in-hand over to them Sam and brought Emily, Quil brought Claire, and Jared brought Kim. We bought our tickets after saying our hello's and went inside knowing Seattle there wasn't all that much to the park but there were barely any people so we could ride whatever we wanted how many times we wanted. We got inside and rode everything tea cups, roller coasters, and everything in between. We stayed till about 8 pm then we headed back home all in all it had been a fun day and it at least looked like I was gaining Paul's trust. We had talked a lot and he seemed friendly enough to me. When Jake dropped me off at my house I decided to watch a movie before I went to bed. I finished watching Romeo and Juliet and got ready for bed and jumped on before I fell asleep I heard my window slide open and I stayed still and hoped it was just my imagination. I heard a soft thud on the wood and looked up. I looked into deep gold eyes and said, "Jasper what are you doing here…?" He looked at me and sat at the end of my bed and smiled at me. I looked at him and sat up slowly and he stayed where he was. "Bella I have something to tell you" I stared at him for a little while then nodded. "Edward's different he's not the guy you know he's more dangerous" I looked at him why would he be telling me this why would Edward be dangerous to me? He smiled, "I can sense your confused Bella you have to trust me" I yawned a little and he smiled kindly, "Sleep darling you need your rest." I nodded and laid back down against the bed and felt myself become more tired and tired. I know Jasper was doing this to me but it didn't matter now I was too tired to complain about any of it. I drifted off into sleep and it might not have been correct but I could swear that I had heard Jasper utter the words goodnight to me. I slept peacefully most of the night hopefully Jasper's warnings weren't really that he was joking with me or I could have just imagined the whole thing. ** Alright guys you know what to do if you want another chapter I need at least five reviews come on this is the chance that the story might turn out the way you want it to. So thank you for reading the chapter I hope you read the rest of it!**


End file.
